Jounochi gets a PersaCom
by Gold Phoenix Selreena
Summary: What will "Master Katsuya Jounochi" do when he finds when a young, lost looking girl that is actually a highly advanced computer made to look like a human? Please review I don't mind flames
1. Jounochi gets a Persacom

Chapter 1: Joey Gets A PersaCom.

Katsuya Jounochi, a blonde with an attitude. Best friend of Yugi and his most hated rival, was Seto Kaiba.

As the blonde took his scenic route to school, he noticed something rustle behind a bush. He quickly glanced at his watch and saw he was already half an hour late. Shrugging his shoulders Jounochi cautiously walked towards the bush and pulled it apart.

"Huh?" Katsuya stared at a girl, a very pretty girl at that. Then he noticed her ears. They seemed to be made of metal and were a sort of triangle shape. The top part was white with a red sort of door at the bottom. She was wearing a pale gold dress with a red ribbon for a belt. Her boots were white and gold that came up to her knees, she also had nice white and red leather gloves. For a while Katsuya stared at the dress, it wasn't very long, about the same length as a mini skirt.

"So short…" he uttered under his breath. The girl moved and her red bangs in gold ribbons moved out of her face, revealing beautiful features. Jounochi couldn't help but stare; he was entranced by her ears. Suddenly she sprung to life, her long red hair following her. Something was with her eyes. Like they were downloading?

"I am Korizato, PersaCom for basic and custom needs; I will serve whom-ever operates me".

"What the...?" Was all Katsuya could fit in before… "I will serve you master, and follow your every request" she continued. Jounochi in complete shock stepped back a couple of steps, she took some forward. The blonde turned on his heel and started racing towards school, 'Wait! I'm running away from the beautiful girl? So what if she has weird ears, she suits them' he stopped. Smack! The girl Korizato ran right into him and they fell to the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

"It's okay um… can you wait here?" he requested. "For awhile?"

"Okay"

Jounochi sneaked down the hall and opened the door to the back of the class and headed to the desk. Yugi noticed him and unfortunately so did Mr. Kabiwato.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Katsuya nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"Um…"

"If you actually attended maths, then maybe you would know how late you are!" he laughed at his own little joke and the class joined in, adding their own little remarks, that is everyone except Yugi, his only mate there.

"I knew how late I was yaro" the blonde muttered to himself. Unfortunately the teacher heard him, "What?" Jounochi glared back at him. "Nothing", he replied.

Korizato backed away from the door and moved away from the laughing. She had emotional software installed, so she could feel sadness for her new master.

During lunch time Jounochi raced back to see whether Korizato was still standing where he asked, in the middle of the school courtyard… Accidentally knocking Anzu over as she exited her class, the blonde hurried down the corridor and outside, Anzu picked herself up and noticed Yugi running towards her.

"What's with Jounochi-kun?" she queried. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders, looking blankly outside.

Katsuya was relieved no one was near Korizato, yet. 'I need to hide those ears!' concluded Jounochi and looked for something just lying around. Korizato noticed this and asked what he was looking for.

"I'm looking for something to cover your-no offense or anything-weird ears"

"Oh, a hat perhaps?"

"Yea…" he started with a grin then noticed a girl called Miho, that Honda liked, with a big black and green floppy hat. Katsuya quickly rushed up to them and took it off them.

"Wait you should ask!" Korizato pointed out.

"Oh yeah, hey can I borrow your hat? I'll give it back later!" he called over to the girls.

"No! Jounochi give it back!" they screamed after him.

Instead of giving the hat back, he plonked it on the PersaCom's head, completely killing her outfit, and asked if she'll follow him.

"Of course, unless you tell me otherwise, I'm programmed to follow my Master"

'This whole master thing is freaking me out!' Katsuya and Korizato hid behind a bench, while the girls gave up.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" she pointed to Yugi who was calling out Jounochi's name. "Is that your name…?"

"You can just call me Katsuya or Jounochi" he cut in.

"Master Katsuya Jounochi"

"NO not that!"

"But I'm programmed to"

Jounochi growled, a little annoyed. She was a custom "PersaCom" thing so he decided he'll change some things later.

"I'm also a phone so you should give your friend my number that was given to me" she announced.

"Oh?"

Korizato nodded. Then got out a pen and paper from his book bag, wrote something on it, then gave to him. It read; 2667413935. Katsuya got up and sneakily ran up to Yugi, Anzu, Hiroto and Ryuuji, not realizing Korizato was still following him. Katsuya just glanced around while his friends were giving him and Korizato weird looks, then gave them the piece of paper before running off.

"That's my new number!" he said calling over his shoulder nearly bumping into Korizato again. Together they ran off and through the school gate.

"Is he just going to ditch school?" Anzu asked no one in particular, 'And who was that?" The others just looked at her.


	2. At Kaiba's place

Hey people I would really appreciate it if you review it is my first story and all I don't mind flames, or people telling me how to improve. Anyway sorry for saying anything before on the other chapter I hardly knew what I was doing --', anyway here chapter two!

Chapter 2: At Kaiba's "House".

School was over and Jounochi who had skipped the last of it anyway, was walking and talking to his new PersaCom asking her a few questions.

"So what's a PersaCom again?" Jounochi asked her, "Exactly?"

"A human –well not always- life like computer, we can send e-mails, calculate, do house hold chores, be connected to games and even feel emotions. Of course that software is VERY expensive and only Chobits custom made can be equipped with it"

"Chobits...? And what, EMOTIONS?"

"Yes" she nodded, "you don't know what Chobits is though, do you?"

"No, do you?"

"No believe it or not"

"Whoa"

"Yes" she said with a bit of a laugh. Jounochi sighed; he didn't think he would ever, ever, ever ask this person for help. Unfortunately he knew a lot about computers and from what Korizato kept saying he needed to change some software to his custom needs.

Ding dong. Jounochi pressed the button on the Kaiba Mansion gate.

"This is Seto Kaiba's place okay?" he told her remembering her saying something about learning software. Korizato's eyes went weird again with little flashes passing on them. Jounochi looked at her with a blank face, confused about what was happening.

"I searched my memory bank and it seems my old master knows him" she said finally. Jounochi's face broke into a he smile, "Alright he might have heard about then you then!"

"Hello?" Jounochi heard a camera zoom in.

"Who is this?"

The teen leapt when the voice changed from a sweet kind maid to a pissed off CEO.

"Jounochi? You mutt what are you doing here?"

"For your information I actually need to see you for something important!"

For a while it was quiet the young millionaire obviously thinking about this.

"Fine", and with that the gate opened in two allowing them through. Jounochi nodded to Korizato and they walked past the beautiful front garden to the beautiful front doors to the beautiful maid standing in between the beautiful doorway.

"It's kind of hard to believe a cold-hearted as…" "Master!", "Like Kaiba lives here" remarked Jounochi. Korizato sighed in disappointment for Jounochi.

The maid cleared her throat making Jounochi jump yet again.

"Master Seto is in here, who are you again?" the maid asked.

"Katsuya Jounochi" he beamed.

The maid's eyes widened, "Oh" she said softly, "By the way Master Seto talked about you to Master Mokuba, I thought you were a dog!" laughed the maid. Katsuya Jounochi' eyebrow twitched, like he was trying to remain calm, it didn't work.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" he screamed, scaring the maid and making Korizato concerned.

Before the PersaCom could do anything her master was already racing through the mansion opening every door he could fond to see whether Kaiba was in there on not. Korizato followed like she was programmed hoping he wouldn't hurt anyone, including himself. The maid at the doorway was completely stunned.

After opening what felt like 10 dozen doors, he had only found a couple of maids doing house work and Mokuba playing video games. He opened the next door, which seemed to be some kind of bedroom. Then he saw him, just sitting at his desk typing something on his laptop. 'Man, he does work in his bedroom!' thought Jounochi. The blonde stormed up to him and grabbed Seto Kaiba by the collar of his shirt, giving him a hell of a fright.

"What?"

"Why did you imply to Mokuba that I was a dog and the maid overhear then think that I was?" asked Jounochi in a voice, clearly trying not to scream.

"Because you are" replied the CEO calmly. Then he got hold of the blonde's shirt, ready to toss him over when…

"Master Katsuya Jounochi!" panicked Korizato.

'Master Katsuya Jounochi' thought Kaiba in complete amazement. Then he noticed her ears underneath a hat that looked like it was about to fall off.

Both of the humans let go of each other's shirts, relaxing a little.

"What's with your ears?" asked Kaiba rather bluntly.

"Oh!" said a startled Korizato, "Let me introduce myself, I am Korizato, PersaCom for basic and custom needs, I will serve whomever operates me" she stopped. Kaiba was giving her a very weird look.

"Oh yeah that's actually why I'm here" said Katsuya. "Um do you know what she is?"

"No apart from a PersaCom"

"Wow how did you know that?"

"She just said you idiot"

"Oh"

Korizato just stood there unsure what to do. Then she remembered that Master Jounochi wanted to change some programming.

"Um… Oh!"

The other two stopped talking and stared at her.

"What?" asked Jounochi.

"I was going to ask if you would like some programming changed, but someone is calling you"

Jounochi looked at her for awhile, how did she know? Then he remembered, "Oh okay answer it"

Thanx for reading! -.


End file.
